


Dancing

by purrglub



Category: Todd Allison & the Petunia Violet
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO, fluffly fluff, much - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrglub/pseuds/purrglub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana is not so great at some things. Todd decides to give her some lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

“It’s not really that I wanted to take you or anything” Hana shuffled beside Todd, her kitten heels scraping the ground with each small step, “I just didn’t have anyone else to go with, and they required a partner, so…”

“And I mean Petunia thought you were swell enough so I thought why not?” She finished, her cheeks flushed as she stared intently at the gravel. Todd opened his mouth as though he were about to reply with the full intent of embarrassing Hana further, however he stopped himself prior to speaking and instead raised a hand to scratch the back of his head.

“You know” he murmured, “It wasn’t as terrible as I thought it might’ve been” he paused midstep and Hana twirled back to see him snicker into his palm.

“Who knew you were such a novice dancer though?”  
He really expected that smack on the shoulder but he didn’t expect her hand to stay there. And he most certainlydidn’t expect it to slide down to the crook of his elbow where she linked her arm with his.

“I didn’t expect a roach like you to be as, um, tolerable of a partner as you were tonight” she tightened the grip on his arm, “So, I um, thank you Todd.”  
She swore that if the street wasn’t so dark and empty she would’ve screamed, running at top speed when Todd spun her around to face him, a hand circling her waist.

“Since you’re so incredibly awful”, he began, and oh God she would’ve hit him again if he didn’t- “We should really practice some more, shouldn’t we?”  
And it felt like hours, she swore, it felt like hours that they waltzed together with only the gravel floor, the little stores and the dark, starry night as their witness. And the kiss before they parted compared to their performance for an empty audience, it felt like it lasted for less than a second. Hana would never admit it, but she very nearly pulled his lips back to hers the moment he decided to end it.  
Before they went to their respective living quarters, Hana turned back once more.

“I really couldn’t learn all that much from only one practice” she called out, “Might we try this again another night?”


End file.
